Uncut onyx
An uncut onyx is the second rarest gem in RuneScape, after the hydrix, with a shiny black luster. It is used in the Crafting skill to make jewellery. An uncut onyx requires 67 Crafting to cut into an onyx, granting 167.5 experience. It can be acquired by: * Purchasing it from TzHaar-Hur-Lek's Ore and Gem Store in TzHaar City for 2,700,000 Tokkul * A reward from the Fight Kiln minigame * A reward from the Challenge Mystery Bag * As a rare loot from a Crystal Triskelion * An extremely rare loot from a Kingly Impling * From mining when using a gem-finding scrimshaw * From mining gem rocks in Prifddinas * From opening oysters in a player-owned house bathysphere * As an extremely rare drop from the TokHaar in the Fight Cauldron * As a rare drop from Kal'gerion demons * As an uncommon drop from Araxxi Jewellery Cost of cutting onyx Price history For some time after the release of uncut onyx gems, it was possible to sell certain items, namely runes and some obsidian equipment, to TzHaar-Hur-Lek's Ore and Gem Store in exchange for tokkul; the gems themselves cost 300,000 tokkul. The price of an uncut onyx was therefore tied to the prices of items used to obtain it, such as chaos runes and death runes (of which it took 33,333 and 16,666, respectively, to earn the required tokkul for an uncut onyx). Uncut onyx gems cost a few million coins each during this time, accounting for price fluctuations. This amount decreased over time as tokkul became easier to obtain, as well as with the release of Karamja gloves, which decreased the price of an uncut onyx to 270,000 tokkul. The Personalised Shops update on 2 September 2009 resulted in sweeping changes to tokkul. Before the update, a fire rune worth 9 coins would sell to the store for 1 tokkul. The update removed the price floor on fire runes, allowing them to decrease in price to 5-8 coins each; in addition, the price the TzHaar rune shop would pay for fire runes was raised to 5 tokkul each. These changes would have resulted in a massive devaluation of tokkul and a crash in the price of uncut onyx gems. To try to compensate for the devaluing of the tokkul currency, Jagex raised the price of an uncut onyx in the TzHaar shops to 2,700,000 tokkul. However, many players found that the onyx was more difficult to obtain than before. Selling obsidian weapons or armour was no longer cost-effective in obtaining tokkul, leaving fire runes as the primary method to obtain an onyx. It took about 3 hours to sell the 540,000 fire runes needed to obtain an onyx gem post-update, and these runes cost 3,780,000 coins at 8 coins per fire rune. The release of the Fight Kiln on 14 February 2012, which offers an uncut onyx as a choice of reward when completed, and Kal'gerion demons on 27 May 2014, which drop uncut onyx, resulted in a crash in price of onyx and most onyx-related products. Dropping monsters Trivia *When the TzHaar area was first released, the store price for an uncut onyx was 300,000 Tokkul. *Onyx jewellery looks significantly different from jewellery made from other gems. *The Corporeal Beast once dropped the uncut onyx, but this was later removed from its drop table and replaced with the Regen bracelet. fi:Uncut onyx Category:Crafting items